


Scars

by Harry_P07



Category: Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Self-Harm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_P07/pseuds/Harry_P07
Summary: Sirius self harming, like an idiot. Wholesome support. Wolfstar (obvs, I love them)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I don't own anything (wish I did). I don't support JK, the fandom owns the marauders. There is self harm, so if you don't wanna read that then don't. This was kinda random, I don't actually think Sirius would self- harm, but whatever.  
> Also yes, I am British and I don't care what you Americans think.

4th year  
Sirius' POV-  
"Shit there's homework due tomorrow?" James said randomly from across the other side of the dorm. He looked at me for an answer, I just nodded.  
"Will you come with me, to the common room?" James asked.  
"I've already done it." I lied, the common room will be filled with people and I can't be arsed.  
"Come with me anyway." James insisted.  
"I'd rather stay here." I said, It wasn't exactly a lie, I'd like to go down to the common room, if it was empty. James finally left me on my own.  
"You idiot." I muttered to myself. I went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I pulled out a bit of metal I'd hidden, it's from James' enchanted razor I took it out at the beginning of this year. James has an obsession with shaving, I couldn't care less I might even grow a beard, so it was worth taking the blade out even just for a prank (surprisingly he hasn't noticed). There was more blood than I'd expected, my legs gave way, I sat on the floor. I couldn't breathe.  
"Padfoot?" Called a familiar voice. Oh shit Moony. I stood up, hid the bit of metal and grabbed a cloth to cover my arm. Then I went outside. "Hi." I said coolly, but still shaky as fuck. Remus was looking at my arm, that I'd cut.  
"Massive parchment cut, kept bleeding." I explained. Merlin, that's a horrible lie, works though.  
"It's nearly dinner." Remus said.  
"I'll come in a minute, gotta stop this bleeding." I lied again, well suppose I should clean up my arm and stop it bleeding but there was no fucking way I was going to the Great Hall.  
"Need a hand?" Remus asked.  
"No, I'm fine." I said. Biggest lie ever, I'm far from fine.  
"Alright." Remus said leaving.  
"Fuck." I muttered. I'm so bloody stupid. I went back to the bathroom to clean my arm up.  
Later:  
I sat awake (it's not completely abnormal, 3am is the elite time) for ages, making sure both James and Remus were asleep before I took off my uniform. Once I was sure, I got up and moved to my drawers (editor's note: Sirius sleeps in Remus' bed, with Remus). I took out a long sleeved t-shirt, I hate them and if I don't stop soon I'll melt. If I hadn't self harmed then I'd be very happy to sleep half naked, James wouldn't mind. Too much.  
I glanced at Remus, not entirely sure if he was asleep or not. I headed towards the door, time for a Hogwarts night walk.  
"Sirius." Remus said. I froze, shit. I should've known better really (editor's note: Remus snores). I was terrified, what if he'd seen?  
"Should've guessed you weren't asleep, you didn't pretend very well." I joked, desperately trying to cover up my nerves.  
"I know what you're doing, I think I know why, I know what it feels like and I want to help." Remus said. Merlin I was so relieved, I stood looking at him for a moment. I walked over to him and hugged him, never wanting to let go. Then I realised what he'd said.  
"What do you mean you know what it feels like?" I asked.  
"I self-harmed when I was younger, to try get rid of Moony because I hated him, he's still a dick though." Remus explained, saying it casually. I passed Remus and sat on the windowsill between our beds.  
"First of all family shit, no surprises there. And...I keep having dreams, almost all the time, so I've been going on longer walks around the castle and not sleeping too much. I know I need to stop, I don't need more pain." I explained.  
"And you'll melt if you don't stop." Remus added. I'd spoken without knowing I did, which isn't unusual. "It makes sense, though if James hears you're not sleeping he'll fuss the shit out of you." Remus added.  
"Does James know?" I asked, not sure if I wanted him knowing or not.  
"I spoke to him before coming to see you, then you lied and I guessed so I told him what I thought." Remus replied.  
"Fair enough. Sorry about that." I said. "Prongs is going to mother me to death." I complained, honestly making a joke this time. We laughed at the stupidity.  
Remus went over to his drawers and came back holding bandages.  
"People will see." I said. As much I wanted to cover up my arm, I didn't want bandages on my arm.  
"That's why you didn't want to be in the common room with James and why you didn't come to dinner." Remus said, now rolling up my sleeves.  
"No." I said, I didn't want him to see, I wanted him to stop.  
"I turn up to lessons with bandages a lot, no one has ever said anything, yes people stare but they can sod off." Remus said firmly but kindly, now carefully wrapping bandages around my scarred arm. I stopped being scared, letting him do it. I thanked him with a kiss afterwards.  
The next morning (Editor's note: Sirius is NOT a morning person)  
James had left before I got up, but I went to find him, to talk to him.  
"You know you can come to my house?" James asked after I explained .  
"Not for the whole summer." I said.  
"Course you can, you can live at mine if you want. My parents wanted like ten kids but-" James said, I cut him off saying "But you were enough." Which gained me a shove.  
"You know what I mean." James said.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
So when summer came, I went home first to get my stuff and then ran to James. It was the best summer ever.  
The end


End file.
